The invention is based on an electromagnetic pressure regulating valve. A pressure regulating valve of this type is already known, for example, from DE 43 42 591 A1. This pressure regulating valve has, in its housing, a valve slide which is guided so as to be movable and whose position can be adjusted electromagnetically. The instantaneous regulating position of the valve slide can constantly be changed by a corresponding supply of current to its magnetic coil. In order for the pressure regulating valve to function properly in accordance with its application, great precision is required in the manufacture of the valve slide and slide guidance. The latter is a crucial factor in the tightness of the pressure regulating valve and its manufacturing cost. In addition, the valve slide requires a relatively high actuating force due to its relatively large effective pressure surfaces.
Further, DE 43 37 763 A1 discloses a valve which is referred to as a pressure regulating valve but which, in contrast to the subject matter of the invention, acts as a switching valve, its valve part being outfitted with two seat valves. One of the valve elements of the two seat valves is shaped conically and therefore necessitates a precise concentric arrangement with respect to its valve seat, which is expensive to carry out. In contrast to the subject matter of the invention, this known valve can be switched to three defined switching positions and is therefore incapable of generating at the consumer a continuous pressure regulating characteristic dependent on the current flowing to the magnet coil.